


Ericson's Kiddos

by CeruleanTea



Series: The Walking Dead [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bisexual, Break Up, Character Death, Clem has a Hard Knock Life, Dirty Jokes, Drama & Romance, Drug Jokes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Memes, Mentions of Sex, Teenage Drama, Texting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTea/pseuds/CeruleanTea
Summary: KingLou: now listen here buckaroo,ISellKids: hold your horses,Vilent: I'm surrounded by idiots.I have no life so I made this for fun.





	1. whoops

**Author's Note:**

> KingLou: Louis
> 
> ISellKids: Take a guess lmao.
> 
> Vilent: Violet
> 
> LittleRed: Ruby
> 
> A Sim: Aasim
> 
> Brodie: Brody
> 
> MiBitch: Mitch

_**ISellKids**_ has added  _ **King Lou, Vilent, Brodie, MiBitch, LittleRed, A Sim**_ and  _ **Clementine**_ to the group chat.

 ** _ISellKids_** has named the group Ericson's Kiddos.

Vilent: Ericson's Kiddos? Really? You couldn't come up with anything better?

ISellKids: I like this name. 

ISellKids: it's true too.

Vilent: it's true that you're a dumbass.

KingLou: now listen here buckaroo,

ISellKids: hold your horses,

Vilent: I'm surrounded by idiots.

KingLou: big problem

KingLou: our favorite gal doesn't have a name.

ISellKids: shit you're right.

Vilent: Clem just transferred and she's your favorite already?

ISellKids: and she isn't yours?

Vilent: one of my favorites. 

KingLou: did you forget Marlon?

KingLou: Minnie is her favorite <3<3

Vilent: I will take that heart and shove it up your ass.

KingLou: ouch, you hurt my heart.

ISellKids: keep your head in the game.

ISellKids: we have bigger issues 

KingLou: right, Clem needs a name.

Clementine: Don't make it so I regret meeting you.

KingLou: Clem, Clem, Clem..

KingLou: Meeting me is the best thing to ever happen to you.

Clementine: Debatable.

KingLou: you hurt my heart.

Vilent: What heart?

KingLou: That's cold, Vi.

KingLou: I have the biggest heart here.

Vilent: says the guy that hit the dean with a bat 

Clementine: Woah, what?

KingLou: Vi, 

KingLou:, we've talked about this

Vilent: have we?

Vilent: have we really?

KingLou: we have now.

KingLou: anyway

KingLou: marlon any ideas?

 ** _ISellKids_** has changed  ** _Clementine_** 's nickname to  ** _Darlin'_**

ISellKids: r8 me

KingLou: 420/69

Vilent: what are you, six?

KingLou: twelve, thank you

Darlin': I don't regret.

ISellKids: thanks

KingLou: where's Aasim?

Vilent: probably kissing Ruby's ass.

LittleRed: Excuse me.

A Sim: can you not

KingLou: I like how whenever we comment about them doing something shady, they immediately defend themselves

A Sim: im tryna do work

KingLou: on a Friday night?

KingLou: tsk, tsk, tsk, I'm picking you up.

A Sim: what

KingLou: we're going to my room.

A Sim: im not gay-

Vilent: I am

KingLou: we all know, vi, shut up.

KingLou: we're all playing cards.

KingLou: Clem you're coming too.

ISellKids: she's already here.

KingLou: oh yeah, 

Darlin': Thanks Louis.

KingLou: you're being quiet, okay

ISellKids: what are you talking about.

ISellKids: she's been laughing for like, the past five minutes

KingLou: pardon me for trying to ignore your relationship stuff

Vilent: what

MiBitch: relationship?

A Sim: Mitch, wtf

MiBitch: you're the one who screamed.

Vilent: that was Aasim?

Vilent: it sounded like a dying cow.

A Sim: shut up.

LittleRed: Y'all didn't know?

KingLou:  _y ' a l l_

LittleRed: Y'all gonna get punched to Saturn in a sec

Vilent: funny, but

Vilent: Clem you're dating Marlon?

Vilent: of ALL people?

Darlin': Yeah.

Vilent: explains why Maelon cut his hair.

ISellKids: can you not.

Vilent: I half-expected you to date Louis.

KingLou: lolol

A Sim: everyone did

Vilent: how's your dad gonna react to that?

LittleRed: Her dad is just the sweetest!

KingLou: funny, 

KingLou: you and I pronounce terrifying differently

ISellKids: he's pretty chill with it.

Darlin': Second reason why Marlon cut his hair.

ISellKids: can we stop talking about the past.

Vilent: right, right,

Vilent: can I be the maid of honor

ISellKids: I stg

Vilent: what? It's not the past.

KingLou: lmao, marlon is red asf

Darlin': I was gonna have Louis be the maid of honor.

KingLou: I'd be honored.

 ** _Vilent_** has kicked  ** _KingLou_** from the chat.

Vilent: whoops

Vilent: my finger slipped


	2. James is a ho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilent: WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE
> 
> KingLou: FUCK YOU
> 
> MiBitch: bitches love sticks

ISellKids: Clem

ISellKids: Clem

ISellKids: Clem

ISellKids: Clem

Darlin': What?

ISellKids: love you

Vilent: GAG-

MiBitch: I'm gonna nuke your room in a second.

LittleRed: Aw, ain't that sweet

Vilent: keep your relationship to yourself.

ISellKids: bitch

ISellKids: When Minerva still went here

ISellKids: you two were ALL over each other.

Vilent: 

ISellKids: exactly

Darlin': love you too

ISellKids: <3

Vilent: Louis.

Vilent: where even is louis?

ISellKids: you kicked him

Vilent: oh right.

 ** _Vilent_** has added _**KingLou**_ to  ** _Ericson's Kiddos_**.

Vilent: louis

KingLou: hello

KingLou: what's up

Vilent: I need your help

Vilent: come here

A Sim: how much help can Louis be?

KingLou: I can't I'm buying clothes.

Vilent: idk

Vilent: alright, hurry up then come here.

KingLou: I can't find them.

ISellKids: what do you mean you can't find them?

MiBitch: only a Louis thing.

Darlin': lol

KingLou: I can't, there's only soup.

Vilent: what do you mean there's only soup?

KingLou: It means there's only soup.

Vilent: Then get out of the soup isle!

KingLou: alright! You don't have to shout at me!

MiBitch: ?

MiBitch: she wasn't?

KingLou: There's more soup.

Vilent: omg

Vilent: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE SOUP?

 ** _KingLou_** has sent an image to  ** _Ericson's Kiddos_**

KingLou: there's just more soup.

Vilent: GO. 

Vilent: INTO

Vilent: THE NEXT ISLE

KingLou: There's still soup

Vilent: WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW

KingLou: I'M AT SOUP

Vilent: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT SOUP

KingLou: I MEAN IM AT SOUP

Vilent: WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN

KingLou: IM AT THE SOUP STORE

Vilent: WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE

KingLou: FUCK YOU

A Sim: well then

Vilent: I can't-

**_Vilent has logged off._ **

MiBitch: I'm surprised she just didn't kick him.

**_Vilent has logged on._ **

MiBitch: oh-

 ** _Vilent_** has kicked  ** _KingLou_** from the chat.

**_Vilent has logged off._ **

ISellKids: you spoke too soon Mitch

MiBitch: eh

ISellKids: Clem come here

ISellKids: oh-

MiBitch: what

ISellKids: Clem is here.

MiBitch: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ISellKids: stOPP

**_ISellKids has logged off._ **

MiBitch: didn't even try to deny it.

MiBitch: he gonna smash

A Sim: does he have a blue stick?

Darlin': his tail is small..

MiBitch: she don't want blue.

A Sim: yellow?

MiBitch: she doesn't want yellow...

A Sim: Blue and yellow?

A Sim: no.

Darlin': I'm leaving.

**_Darlin' has logged off._ **

**_ISellKids has logged on._ **

ISellKids: Clem walked out-

ISellKids: what has my life come to

MiBitch: Brody thought your tail was big

MiBitch: now she fukin James.

ISellKids: James is a ho.

MiBitch: bitches love sticks.

ISellKids: wrong stick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't anymore lmao
> 
> Our bitch Mitch will text more.
> 
> There will be more memes to come.
> 
> Louis will get kicked every chapter.
> 
> bRO, IT LOOKED LIKE RUBY WAS SAYING THAT IT WAS SWEET THAT MITCH WAS GONNA NUKE MARLON'S ROOM LMAO


	3. Boy band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiBitch: you Christian Slut

**_ISellKids_** has added  ** _KingLou_** to the chat.

MiBitch: is Louis gonna be kicked every time?

Vilent: depends on how he pisses me off.

KingLou: I didn't even do anything

Vilent: you're breathing.

KingLou: woah, slow down

MiBitch: grab 

Brodie: your Bible.

MiBitch: the first words you say and it's Bible.

MiBitch: you Christian Slut

Brodie: pray until you make your soul reliable

ISellKids: praise the Lord.

Darlin': praise the Lord

Vilent: praying won't cleanse you two nasty simple folks

 ** _KingLou_** has added  ** _LittleRed_** to the chat.

LittleRed: Praise the Lord.

KingLou: praise the lord.

A Sim: praise the Lord.

MiBitch: praise the Lord.

Vilent: stop-

Brodie: praise the Lord

ISellKids: praise the lord 

Darlin': praise the lord

LittleRed: Praise the Lord

KingLou: praise the lord

A Sim: praise the Lord

MiBitch: praise the Lord

Brodie: praise the Lord

KingLou: praise the lord

A Sim: praise the Lord 

LittleRed: praise the Lord

Darlin: praise the Lord

**_Vilent has left the group._ **

KingLou: mission accomplished gentlemen

KingLou: and ladies.

MiBitch: uh

A Sim: uh

KingLou: uh

ISellKids: oh

KingLou: make it count

KingLou: play it straight

KingLou: don't look back don't hesitate when you go big time-

MiBitch: what you want

MiBitch: what you feel 

MiBitch: never quit

MiBitch: make it real

MiBitch: when you go big time-

Darlin: oh my god-

LittleRed: y'all a boy band now?

A Sim: listen to your heart now

A Sim: hey hey

MiBitch: don't you feel the rush

ISellKids: better take your shot now

KingLou: go and shake it up

MiBitch: what cha gotta lose

A Sim: go and make your luck with the life you choose

ISellKids: if you want it all 

ISellKids: lay it on the line

KingLou: it's the only life ya got

A Sim: so you gotta live it

ISellKids: B

KingLou: I

A Sim: G

MiBitch: T

ISellKids: I

KingLou: M

A Sim: E


	4. poor Marlon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KingLou: THIS IS FUCKING HIS
> 
> KingLou: wait

Vilent: I left for five minutes,

Vilent: now the boys are in a band?

KingLou: that is correct, Violet.

Vilent: I'm not going to your concert.

KingLou: fine

KingLou: we didn't want you to anyway.

Vilent: can I just say

Vilent: Clementine

Vilent: you have really nice eyes

Darlin': oh,

Darlin': thanks.

ISellKids: ahem

ISellKids: clem

Darlin': yeah?

ISellKids: ^^^^^^^

ISellKids: THIS

ISellKids: IS FUCKING MINES

KingLou: THIS IS FUCKING HIS

KingLou: wait

Vilent: calm down snappy

Vilent: I'm not taking Clem from you.

ISellKids: Vi,

ISellKids: You're gay.

Vilent: thank you for now noticing.

ISellKids: you're more likely to steal someone girl

Vilent: I'll take that as a compliment

Vilent: I doubt Clem would even date me tbh

KingLou: isn't she straight?

Vilent: yeah

ISellKids: no

Darlin': no.

KingLou: wh a t

ISellKids: Clem likes girls too

Darlin': I dated a girl before.

Darlin': but she's Christian and her dad didn't really like me so it didn't last that long.

Vilent: her dad didn't like you?

Darlin': not really, since I'm more, "troubling" 

KingLou: where?

Vilent: speaking of troubling,

Vilent: Clem has you ever noticed that scar on Marlon's head?

ISellKids: oh no..

KingLou: oh yes

Darlin': Yeah actually

Darlin': he won't tell me how he got it though

ISellKids: babe

ISellKids: plz

Vilent: funny story actually

KingLou: I set Marlon on fire.

Darlin': what

Darlin': h o w

ISellKids: she knows enough plz

KingLou: i stole a lighter from one of the teachers and stole minerva's hair spray.

**_ISellKids has logged off._ **

Vilent: that was the best day of my life

Vilent: it was so worth getting detention

Darlin': now Marlon needs to be talked to.

Vilent: ask him if he wants to talk about his emotions.

Darlin': he said no

KingLou: I do

Vilent: I know, louis

KingLou: I'm sad

Vilent: I know louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the whole "this is fucking mines" thing is something I heard during lunch.
> 
> I ran out of ideas for this chapter lmao
> 
> If y'all have more ideas plz share them.
> 
> The ideas I have come later on


	5. Assma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sim: I'm interested
> 
> Vilent: they were gonna fuck.
> 
> A Sim: I am no longer interested

Vilent: im not one for regretting my actions.

Vilent: but I regret so much

ISellKids: Violet please-

MiBitch: what happened

ISellKids: nothing 

Vilent: Clem and Marlon happened.

MiBitch: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ISellKids: nOFHING HAPPENED

A Sim: I'm interested

Vilent: they were gonna fuck.

A Sim: I am no longer interested

ISellKids: we weren't 

ISellKids: I swear-

Vilent: not after I walked in on you

KingLou: woah, hold up-

Vilent: admit it, you two were gonna fuck

ISellKids: wE wErNT

Vilent: yeah, people making out topless isn't gonna fuck

A Sim: okay, I think that's enough information

ISellKids: wE 

ISellKids: weren't

Vilent: there is literally so much evidence that points against this protest

A Sim: why did you have to sound smart

Vilent: what, you don't think I have a brain?

Vilent: I'm not Louis

KingLou: that was uncalled for-

A Sim: I thought you were more brawn than brains.

Vilent: in order to brawl you need brains

A Sim: understandable

MiBitch: you don't need brains to blow something up

KingLou: mitch, you're like, one of the smartest people here

KingLou:, shut up

Vilent: we need Clem

ISellKids: no we don't

Vilent: are you saying that your girlfriend is useless

ISellKids: nO

ISellKids: sTOP PUTTINF WORDS IN MY MOUTH

Darlin': you guys need to take this down to a two.

Darlin': chill out

KingLou: oh, I am chill

Darlin': no comment

Vilent: Clem defends your honor Marlon

Vilent: I don't see you defending hers

Darlin': why are you on his ass about this?

KingLou: oh boy-

Vilent: Clem will really defend your honor marlon

ISellKids: perhaps it's the given context which words are spoken that give them power or meaning

MiBitch: what

ISellKids: I LOVE YOU CLEM

Darlin': <<33

Vilent: is this how me and minnie were

A Sim: yes.

MiBitch: but Clem and marlon are sickingly cuter

LittleRed: They're always the cuter couple.

KingLou: I mean,

KingLou: aasim, if you'd like you can take ruby and go running for the next cutest couple of ericson's boarding school

 ** _A Sim_** has kicked  ** _KingLou_** from the chat.

Vilent: I want to know how you two got together

Darlin': oh boy..

ISellKids: well..

ISellKids: I saw her ass-

MiBitch: did it blow you away

ISellKids: it gave me assma

 ** _Darlin'_** has kicked  ** _ISellKids_** from the chat.


	6. Brody's mom has got it going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brodie: I thought my mom was just gay
> 
> Brodie: she's a stripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kyle

_**A Sim** has added  **KingLou** to the chat._

KingLou: I came I saw

KingLou: I came I saw

Vilent: what is there to see

Vilent: Marlon isn't here 

KingLou: where is he

Vilent: Clem kicked him after you

KingLou: can she even do that

Vilent: probably not but she's his gf

KingLou: right..

_**Darlin'** has added  **ISellKids** to the chat._

ISellKids: thx babe

Darlin': you're welcome

ISellKids: ^^^I praise the lord^^^

Vilent: we've had enough praying in this chat

KingLou: praise the Lord

KingLou: praise the lord

Brodie: praise the Lord

MiBitch: fucking Christian whore

Brodie: I thought I was a Christian Slut

MiBitch: you're a whore now

Brodie: I get that from my mama

KingLou: woah wh a t

Brodie: Marlon gets it.

ISellKids: unfortunately 

Darlin': I'm curious

Brodie: we'll tell th story if you tell us the story on how you and Marlon got together

Darlin': okay.

Darlin': but you know it already

Brodie: true

KingLou: we don't.

ISellKids: onto the story

Brodie: a long time ago when Marlon came over my house

MiBitch: oh?

ISellKids: my heart belongs to Clem

ISellKids: our parents are good friends.

Brodie: my mom went out and we were curious

Brodie: we followed my mom's car

ISellKids: strip club

Brodie: we were twelve, and Marlon being the genius snuck us in somehow

Brodie: I thought my mom was just gay

Brodie: she's a stripper.

KingLou: damn

KingLou: Brody's mom has got it going on.

**_Brodie_ ** _has kicked **KingLou** from the chat._

Brodie: I understand me mom's a whore

Brodie: but I don't want that reference.


	7. Where's Marlon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilent: we have more important things to worry about
> 
> KingLou: marlon not answering clem?
> 
> KingLou: he could be asleep
> 
> MiBitch: or cheating on clem

**_Darlin'_ ** _has added **KingLou** to the chat._

Darlin': your best friend is back.

KingLou: guess who's back

KingLou: back again

Vilent: too soon for my liking

Darlin': I did it cause Marlon isn't answering me

KingLou: I feel used 

Vilent: that's cause you were

Darlin': Marlon 

Vilent: @Marlon

Vilent: y'all ain't giving your best girlfriend attention

KingLou: y ' a l l

Vilent: shut up

Vilent: we have more important things to worry about

KingLou: marlon not answering clem?

KingLou: he could be asleep 

MiBitch: or cheating on Clem

KingLou: oh no-

_**Darlin'** has kicked  **MiBitch** from the chat._

Darlin': well?

KingLou: I won't wrong do you ma'am.

Vilent: is he in your dorm?

KingLou: I'm in the dorm.

KingLou: so no.

Vilent: then why'd you suggest he was sleeping?

Vilent: where else would he he sleeping? In a tree?

KingLou:, it's happened before.

KingLou: that's how he broke his arm.

Vilent: do you know where Marlon ks

KingLou: I don't know

Vilent: it's a yes or no question

_**KingLou has logged off.** _

Vilent: he knows something

Darlin': really?

Darlin: oh, I see Mitch-

Vilent: where are you two?

Darlin': my room

Vilent: Mitch is in your room?

Darlin': yeah.

Vilent: why?

Darlin': we're talking about Aasim's lame attempt to confess to Ruby

Vilent: in your room?

Vilent: I think he's tryna smash-

**_ISellKids has logged on._ **

ISellKids: I think the fuck not.

**_ISellKids has logged off._**


	8. Monster Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilent: you have no saying in this
> 
> Vilent: you created that monster couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?
> 
> Ya gorl didn't save, so she lost the chapter 
> 
> Ahah- rip me

KingLou: did you find marlon?

Darlin': yeah

Vilent: what happened?

Darlin': I never knew how much someone could be in love.

KingLou: he gave her two years worth of savings

Vilent: what-

KingLou: he gave her a ring and she practically fell down the stairs

Darlin': not an engagement ring

Vilent: it might as well be one.

KingLou: right..

KingLou: you know, you two are so committed to each other I'm surprised you two still haven't had sex

Vilent: they haven't?

KingLou: no

Vilent: and Marlon just tells you this?

KingLou: I've been living with him for like, twelve years, 

KingLou: if I were to describe how he's been ever since Clem transferred here, he's been smitten

KingLou: all he ever talks about is Clem

Darlin': he really talks about me that much?

KingLou: yeah.

Brodie: I take credit for their engagement

Darlin': take all of the credit

Darlin': be the godmother of my child.

Vilent: what-

Brodie: already on it.

KingLou: wait-

**_ISellKids has logged on._ **

ISellKids: I'm sorry what-

Darlin': I'm getting a dog lolol

ISellKids: oh thank God-

Vilent: you two haven't even fucked yet why are you concerned?

**_ISellKids has logged off._ **

Brodie: exactly

Brodie: it would mean Clem cheated

Darlin': lol that's funny

Vilent: honestly, Minnie did the same thing to me

Vilent: I literally had an anxiety attack and she said, and I quote

Vilent: "vi, we both have vaginas."

KingLou: I remember that day lolol

Vilent: if I were to be honest

Vilent: Clem and Marlon's relationship is way cuter than when I was with Minnie.

Brodie: agreed.

Vilent: you have no saying in this

Vilent: you created that monster couple

LittleRed: the more you think about it

LittleRed: the more you realize that Clem and Marlon do fit each other.

Vilent: true.

KingLou: how so?

LittleRed: Well, they both have that dominance like a lion and his pride. They're leader-like

Vilent: that's true. Clem is the captain of pretty much all of the teams here 

Vilent: it's funny how they have a small rivalry whenever they play against each other.

KingLou: who's better at archery?

Vilent: I will admit that's a hard question.

LittleRed: I won't be surprised if Clem and Marlon get married.

Brodie: I made this monster of a couple.

Brodie: I'm the reason why they got together this quick

Brodie: name your kid after me, make me the aunt and the godmother

Brodie: let me live with you

Brodie: I will make all of your decisions.

KingLou: you're practically asking to marry her.

**_ISellKids has logged on._ **

ISellKids: Brody,

ISellKids: as much as I am grateful to you

ISellKids: you need to calm down

KingLou: how come whenever someone is saying something about Clem, Marlon shows up

Darlin': he has this weird boyfriend radar or whatever.

ISellKids: babe, 

ISellKids: I've been telling you

ISellKids: it's my senses.

Darlin': I'm gonna knock some senses into your ass

ISellKids: not again

Vilent: again?

ISellKids: I feel like Clem is the man of the relationship

LittleRed: she probably is

Brodie: Clem, if you marry me you can be the man

ISellKids: hey, her hand is spoken for

KingLou: not technically

ISellKids: not technically my ass

ISellKids: she mine

ISellKids: stop-

Darlin': before you go ahead and kill everyone-

Darlin': actually

Darlin': vi would kick your ass

ISellKids: at least have some more faith in me

Darlin': it's Violet we're talking about

ISellKids: well, true, but come on

ISellKids: defend me to the end.

Darlin': isn't the man supposed to defend the households honor?

ISellKids: this isn't china

Darlin': it might as well be because of all our issues

Vilent: don't bring up politics

Darlin': my father is a history teacher,

Darlin': I'm made around politics

ISellKids: you grew up in the history

ISellKids: is that why you were so good in history when you were eight?

ISellKids: like, your grades went from barely a C to straight A's

Darlin': I had the best teacher.

KingLou: I think that's kinda cheating my fair maiden

Vilent: I don't think she's your fair maiden anymore since Marlon liked it so he put a ring on it.

A Sim: at least Marlon put a ring on it

Darlin': it's not an engagement ring!

ISellKids: call it what you want it babe lolol

**_KingLou has kicked A Sim from the chat._ **

Vilent: rip a sim

ISellKids: Louis was always bad at the Sims

ISellKids: he always killed them.

KingLou: accidentally

Darlin': I want to play the sims.

ISellKids: omw

**_ISellKids has logged off._ **

**_Darlin' has logged off._ **

Vilent: hope he brought condoms

Vilent: monster couple.

KingLou: if they're a monster couple,

KingLou: doesn't that make their sex monster sex?

**_Darlin' has logged on._ **

**_Darlin'_ _has removed_ _Louis'_ _name._ **

Vilent: I think you're about to feel their wraith lmao

Louis: oh boy.

**_ISellKids has logged on._ **

**_ISellKids_ _has kicked_ _Louis_ _from the chat._ **

Vilent: don't comment about the monster couples sex life.

**_Darlin' has logged off._ **

**_ISellKids has logged off._ **

\---

Vilent: Clem what kind of ring did Marlon give you?

Darlin': he gave me a ring with his name on it.

Darlin': he told me until he could give me his last name, he'll give me his first.


	9. Clem's hysteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiBitch: Ruby is red
> 
> MiBitch: Mitch is a bitch
> 
> MiBitch: I don't know how to continue this poem.

**_LittleRed has added MiBitch to the chat._ **

MiBitch: this is sickingly adorable.

Vilent: I never thought I'd hear the words adorable come from Mitch.

MiBitch: you're a bitch

MiBitch: Ruby is red

MiBitch: Mitch is a bitch

MiBitch: I don't know how to continue this poem.

MiBitch: so I'll say stitch

LittleRed: You did good sweetie.

Vilent: your friendliness unsettles me.

LittleRed: Pardon me for having humanity

Vilent: you do you hun

Vilent: where's Clem?

Brodie: with Marlon

Vilent: as per usual 

Vilent: should've expected this

Brodie: they had a small disagreement earlier and Marlon's tryna make her feel better about her misery and wanting to die

Vilent: depression or period

Brodie: period

Vilent: I told Clem that she was getting it today, but she never listens

ISellKids: I think the last thing she'd want to hear is you saying "I told you so"

Vilent: true.

**_ISellKids has added Louis to the chat._ **

Louis: Clem's wraith is scarier than vi's.

Vilent: understandable

MiBitch: Marlon, I'm asking this out of pure curiosity

MiBitch: how do you deal with a girl on her period

ISellKids: don't question, don't argue, don't make her sad, don't breathe next to her and make her happy.

Vilent: pretty much

Louis: wait-

Louis: don't breathe next to her?

ISellKids: Clem finds it annoying when someone's breathing heavily 

Vilent: anyone does

ISellKids: Ya, well, since I'm with her 24/7 she doesn't want me breathing in her ear even though I'm half way across the room

Louis: I don't know how you do it man.

ISellKids: if I weren't dating her, she probably would've killed me already.

Darlin': I don't doubt that.

Darlin': where did you go

ISellKids: the hallway

Darlin': why

ISellKids: you told me to stop breathing.

Darlin': don't take anything I say seriously

ISellKids: am I supposed to take that seriously

Darlin': I'm going to kick you

ISellKids: Clem, doll,

ISellKids: I love you and all

ISellKids: but you scare me half of the time

LittleRed: how bad is her period?

ISellKids: worse than violets.

Louis: damn, that really sucks

ISellKids: I'd rather deal with Violet on her period

Darlin': so,

ISellKids: oh no-

Darlin': you'd rather be with Violet than me?

ISellKids: Clem, come on

Darlin': fuck off

ISellKids: can you open the door

Darlin': I dunno

Darlin': can I?

MiBitch: did she just lock you out?

ISellKids: yes.

Vilent: who's dorm are you in?

ISellKids: mine.

Louis: she locked you out of our dorm?

ISellKids: yes.

Louis: bro

Louis: I have a truck in there.

Louis: trophy*

ISellKids: yes, let's be concerned over the trophy rather than the bow I have.

LittleRed: but the dean didn't let you have real arrows

ISellKids: I do have real ones.

Louis: he hid them though.

ISellKids: and Clem knows me.

ISellKids: uh-

ISellKids: Clem what did you do

Vilent: what just happened

Louis: Clementine on her period is like Satan from hell

Vilent: you haven't even been around Clem while she's on her period.

Louis: that's because she's normally up Marlon's leg like a dog

Vilent: are you calling Clem a dog?

Louis: I was using a simile-

Louis: spare me-

ISellKids: hey vi

ISellKids: can you come here?

Vilent: sure, why?

ISellKids: just come here

Vilent: alright

**_Vilent has logged off._ **

**_ISellKids has logged off._ **

Louis: well,

Louis: it's just me now.

**_LittleRed has added A Sim to the chat._ **

Louis: and Aasim

A Sim: thanks for kicking me

Louis: you're welcome

A Sim: what's going on?

Louis: idk, Clem is on her period,

Louis: something happened that required Marlon needing Violet.

A Sim: i don't think it's anything major

A Sim: if it was, Marlon would be freaking out.

Louis: I'm surprised none of the teachers care on what we're doing

A Sim: eh,

A Sim: we're leaving at the end of this year anyway.

A Sim: we're all going back to our home towns and living our lives 

A Sim: Clem goes back to Georgia

A Sim: Ruby goes to Texas

A Sim: Marlon and Brody goes to back Tennessee

A Sim: Vi goes to Florida

A Sim: I go back to South Carolina

A Sim: and you go back to New York

Louis: why can't we all go to Georgia?

Louis: I mean, Marlon and Clem are going there.

A Sim: that's almost impossible

A Sim: we can't all live there

A Sim: Clem's dad can't take care of all of us.

A Sim: it's easier for Marlon and Clem because it's a four hour drive. 

A Sim: it'd take you twelve hours to get to Atlanta. 

A Sim: it'd take Ruby fourteen.

A Sim: it's not like we all can't chat.

A Sim: maybe when we're older we can move to Georgia.

A Sim: it depends on our jobs.

**_Vilent has logged on._ **

A Sim: but still.

Vilent: you're talking about this shit?

Vilent: we'll worry about that when it happens.

Louis: what happened with Clem?

Vilent: she accidentally knocked over a bookshelf.

Vilent: she's sleeping 

Louis: where's Marlon?

Vilent: take a guess.

Louis: laying with Clem.

Vilent: yeah

_**Vilent has sent an image.** _

A Sim: damn

A Sim: they look really cute together

Vilent: exactly

Louis: ya.

A Sim: Louis, come on bro.

Louis: shut up

**_Louis has logged off._ **

Vilent: what's his problem?

A Sim: just leave him be, I'll text him later 

A Sim: anyway, what exactly happened after the bookshelf thing?

Vilent: Clem was actually hysterical about the shelf falling and wouldn't stop apologizing

Vilent: she calmed down for Marlon and clinged to him like she wouldn't see him again.

Vilent: makes me wonder some things.

A Sim: like what?

Vilent: what exactly happened with Clem for her to be sent here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda long, but hey, more deeper stuff is coming into play 
> 
> We need less memes and more serious stuff
> 
> Memes will be back.


	10. "Cutest Couple to Exist"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilent: it's 6:11
> 
> Louis: 7/11
> 
> ISellKids: 8/11
> 
> A Sim: George W. Bush
> 
> Louis: of course you would say that.

Darlin': I can't handle Marlon anymore

Vilent: what did he do now?

ISellKids: I didn't do anything.

Darlin': you did stuff.

ISellKids: what did I do then?

Darlin': do you have memory loss?

ISellKids: Clem, babe, plz.

ISellKids: Louis would kill me.

A Sim: Louis is going to kill you regardless

ISellKids: what, why?

Darlin': did you know Marlon can play piano?

Vilent: are we talking about the same Marlon

Darlin': yes.

ISellKids: growing up with Louis means I have to listen to him play piano 24/7

Darlin': hold on

Darlin': if you're from Tennessee and Louis is from new york, how did you two grow up together?

ISellKids: our parents transferred us here when we were younger. During breaks we went back home and that's how I hung out with Brody.

Brodie: speaking of which

Brodie: I have a story about me and Marlon

ISellKids: oh god.

Brodie: did you know Marlon has anger issues? That he gets in the moment sometimes and accidentally lashes out?

Darlin': no actually

Brodie: I can't blame em.

Brodie: one time, Marlon was really pissed off because a car would work 

ISellKids: please stop-

Brodie: he yanked something while holding a flashlight and accidentally smacked me with it

ISellKids: can we not talk about how I almost killed you.

Brodie: you didn't.

ISellKids: if I hit you just a tiny tiny bit harder, I could've damaged your brain

Brodie: he didn't hit me or anything cause he was pissed, I just walked to him at the wrong time

Brodie: but sometimes he does lashes out

Brodie: onto the other thing,

Brodie:, I can see why Marlon never told you

Brodie: he either doesn't want to do the same to you, he changed and managed his anger, or he still feels guilty and doesn't want to talk about it.

Brodie: he obviously doesn't want to do the same to you cause ya know

Brodie: he literally loves you more than archery and dogs.

Brodie: and he really likes those.

ISellKids: Brody plz

Brodie: he's embarrassed rn

Darlin': I can tell, he pulled his hood up

ISellKids: Clem plz

Darlin': hold on

ISellKids: what are you doing?

Vilent: that explains the scar on Brody

ISellKids: oh-

ISellKids: thanks

Darlin': you're welcome

Vilent: ????

Darlin': I kissed him

ISellKids: she kissed me

Vilent: you guys are gross

ISellKids: don't be jealous

Vilent: me?

Vilent: jealous of YOU?

Vilent: you are hilarious

Vilent: you're the last person I'll be jealous of.

ISellKids: I have Clem.

Vilent: 

ISellKids: exactly.

**_Louis has logged on._ **

Louis: I still want to know how

ISellKids: that's a story for another time.

ISellKids: clem come here

Darlin': okay

Vilent: they're gonna fuck

Louis: most likely not

Vilent: and how do you know?

Louis: cause it's Marlon

Louis: he's changed since he began dating Clem, and overall, he doesn't just want to do it, he's a patient guy. Patient for a guy with slight anger issues.

Vilent: hm

Vilent: what are they gonna do then?

Louis: idk not my business

Brodie: prob gonna cuddle or smthin

Vilent: doesn't surprise me

Darlin': yes

Brodie: see?

Vilent: where are you?

Darlin': library.

Louis: want me to come play piano for you?

ISellKids: Nah, we're good.

Louis: did you decide that?

Brodie: Louis.

Brodie: take a hint

Brodie: they want to be alone.

Brodie: let them enjoy each other's company in peace and quiet

Brodie: is Clem on your chest?

ISellKids: ya

Brodie: then she's listening to your heartbeat!

Brodie: I'm getting Ruby

ISellKids: oh boy 

Brodie: and Mitch.

Brodie: Mitch has a shrine for you

**_MiBitch has logged on._ **

MiBitch: I will blow up your room.

Brodie: ignore him

Louis: Aasim just asked me what time it was while he was on his phone.

A Sim: can you not.

Vilent: it's 6:11 

Louis: 7/11

ISellKids: 8/11

A Sim: George W. Bush

Louis: of course you would say that

**_A Sim has kicked Louis from the chat._ **

A Sim: it's cause I'm Pakistan isn't it

Vilent: probably

A Sim: asshole

**_A Sim has logged off._ **

Vilent: don't think too much into it.

Vilent: how's Clem?

ISellKids: asleep.

Vilent: okay, I just- can I go in there?

ISellKids: sure

Vilent: omw

**_Vilent has logged off._ **

**_Brodie has added Louis to the chat._ **

**_Brodie has logged off._ **

Louis: ah, back again

Louis: only to be kicked later on.

ISellKids: you give good reasons to.

Louis: hey, at least I'm less likely to blow up a building

Louis: Mitch.

MiBitch: hey, don't go pointing fingers cause you pissed off the Pakistan.

ISellKids: Louis is kinda right though

MiBitch: hey fuck you

MiBitch: you'll probably hit someone cause they're pissing you off

ISellKids: at least I won't get arrested for terrorism

Louis: okaaaaay

Louis: Mitch, why don't you come here 

Louis: I have a game I want to try

MiBitch: whatever.

**_MiBitch logged off._ **

Louis: sometimes, I wonder

ISellKids: just wanted some peace and quiet

Louis: and you got unnecessary drama lolol.

**_Vilent has logged on._ **

**_Vilent has sent a photo to Ericson's Kiddos._ **

ISellKids: when did you get here?

Vilent: just now

**_Louis has logged off._ **

Vilent: what happened here?

ISellKids: nothing really

ISellKids: Mitch probably got there.

Vilent: tbh Mitch probably would blow up a building

Vilent: but I think he wouldn't 

**_Louis has logged on._ **

Louis: how long have you two been dating anyway

ISellKids: two months

Louis: really?

Louis: you were able to hide this for two months?

ISellKids: I didn't necessarily hide it

ISellKids: I just never mentioned it,

ISellKids: I mean, I don't think my love life is anyone's business, right?

Vilent: wait

Vilent: Louis you knew about their relationship why are you asking?

Louis: I found out a month ago.

Louis: Clem transferred in early August right?

Vilent: a week after school began, yeah

Louis: okay, so-

Louis: wait-

Louis: you went into a relationship that early on?

Marlon: not necessarily. We did begin dating early on but we mainly took the chance to hang out and stuff.

Vilent: you never noticed that?

Vilent: your best friend hanging out with a girl?

Louis: I guess not.

Louis: I mean

Louis: I was mainly with you

Louis: cause ya know.

Louis: Minnie transferred out and you were practically a wreck

Vilent: stop-

ISellKids: vi, can you stop pacing

ISellKids: you're making me slightly uncomfortable

Vilent: you're too paranoid sometimes.

ISellKids: thanks tho

Vilent: yep.

Vilent: what's Mitch doing?

Louis: oh, I don't know

ISellKids: you told him to go to your room

Louis: I know

Louis: but he mustve walked out.

Vilent: eh leave him be

**_Brodie has logged on._ **

**_LittleRed has logged on._ **

Brodie: okay, I have Ruby

Vilent: that took forever

Brodie: Ruby was doing stuff with plants

Vilent: sounds fun

Brodie: are you still in the library

Vilent: yes

**_Vilent has sent an image to Ericson's Kiddos._ **

Brodie: omg-

LittleRed: Aw!

LittleRed: they're so cute

Vilent: I'm posting this to Tumblr.

ISellKids: wait no

ISellKids: leave your gay site out of this plz

Vilent: be lucky that I'm not going to respond to that 

ISellKids: didn't you just do so?

Vilent: physically

ISellKids: o h

LittleRed: Did she really fall asleep while listening to your heart?

ISellKids: I'm not sure.

ISellKids: I think so.

LittleRed: You two are just adorable.

LittleRed: is that a ring?

Vilent: yeah.

Vilent: Marlon pretty much proposed to her.

ISellKids: I did not.

Vilent: say what you will.

Vilent: that's what you told Clem anyway.

LittleRed: Will you two actually get married though?

ISellKids: I'm not sure..

ISellKids: I want to though.

LittleRed: Oh my god- 

Vilent: okay, I'll admit, that was fucking cute

Vilent: Marlon even smiled while looking at her.

Brodie: What have I created

Brodie: this is just- hrnsmsk

Vilent: the cutest couple to ever exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda long, it also doesn't have much humor
> 
> It's just mainly Clem and Marlon, but hey
> 
> They're fucking cute okay lmao


	11. Don't fight in a Walmart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis: Clem's birthday is coming.
> 
> Vilent: Clem is indeed coming.
> 
> ISellKids: IF YOU DON'T STOP-

Vilent: oh my god-

Vilent: Clem, remember when you told me about that girl you almost fought in Walmart?

ISellKids: wh a t

Louis: lmao, you almost fought a girl in Walmart?

Darlin': it was a few years ago.

Darlin': there was this bitch called Stacy that I hated so much

Darlin': I was at Walmart just shopping

Darlin': stacy came up

Louis: not stacy.

Darlin': she was like "you still ugly".

Darlin': I was like, bitch where?

Darlin': she said "under all that make up".

Darlin': I said again, bitch where?

Darlin': she then responded with "how fucking hard is it to understand?"

Darlin': so I said "understand the palm of my hand" and slapped her.

Darlin': her cheek was still red the next week.

Louis: daaamm

ISellKids: scary but hot.

Vilent: Clementine in a nutshell.

ISellKids: excuse me.

Vilent: did I stutter

Louis: oh boy

ISellKids: did I stutter?

Darlin': I know you two love each other, stop

ISellKids: we pronounce dislike differently, hun.

Vilent: oh geez, you're making me blush

Darlin': Okaaay

Darlin': That's enough.

Louis: lolol

Louis: Clem slapped her to the next week.

Vilent: is that how you ended up here?

Darlin': not necessarily

Darlin': but that's a story for another time.

Louis: it's almost Halloween.

ISellKids: speaking of which

ISellKids: Clem's birthday is the 2nd

Vilent: really?

Darlin': oh, yeah.

ISellKids: we need to have a makeshift birthday

Louis: why makeshift?

Vilent: because the boarding school sucks and they don't care on what we do or when it's someone's birthday.

ISellKids: ^^^

Louis: Clem's birthday is coming.

Vilent: Clem is coming indeed

ISellKids: IF YOU DONT STOP-

Vilent: okay, but Clem is actually coming.

Vilent: I saw her walk by.

Darlin': sh

Darlin': Marlon where are you

ISellKids: where I normally am.

Darlin': I'm going to take a guess and say that clocktower or whatever.

Vilent: don't die while climbing up there.

ISellKids: you stop

ISellKids: be careful

Darlin': got it hun

Darlin': here's a word of advice for any of you.

Darlin': don't fight in a Walmart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writer's block so much.


	12. Sacrificial Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sim: and they continuously bleed every month until the saint is like
> 
> A Sim: "my body is ready, give me a fucking baby"
> 
> A Sim: then the sacrificial waterfalls stop and a baby grows

Vilent: Clem really likes milk

Louis: why do you say that?

Vilent: cause I watched her chug down an entire bottle

ISellKids: whAT-

Darlin': lolol

Darlin': I'm lactose intolerant

Vilent: bITCH-

Brodie: I'm allergic to peanuts.

ISellKids: SHUT UP

ISellKids: WHY ARE YOU DRINKING MILK

Darlin': calm down dad

Vilent: wow

Vilent: Marlon has a daddy kink

ISellKids: akdh-

ISellKids: I do not.

Louis: I don't think he does.

Vilent: thats because you've never seen him differently

Vilent: Clem is the one that's dating him.

Darlin': you make it sound like a bad thing.

Vilent: is it?

Darlin': of course not

Louis: what-

Darlin': bitch did I stutter

Louis: wOah

Vilent: okay, someone's on their period.

Darlin': no stop

Darlin': it's over-

Vilent: yeah, but now you have a chance of getting pregnant

Vilent: remember

Vilent: wrap it before you tap it

ISellKids: so close to kicking.

Vilent: do it.

Vilent: I dare you

ISellKids: but that's just gonna give you the satisfaction.

ISellKids: I'm not gonna do it now.

Vilent: fuck you too.

Louis: I don't get how the female body works-

Darlin': I'm not explaining it.

ISellKids: not it

Brodie: nope

**_Brodie has logged off._ **

Vilent: nada

LittleRed: I'm good.

**_LittleRed has logged off._ **

MiBitch: nah.

**_MiBitch has logged off._ **

A Sim: oh what-

Louis: well,

Louis: looks like our good ol' Aasim here has to explain it.

A Sim: why can't Marlon do it

A Sim: he's the one who's dating the species.

Louis: you're your own species.

A Sim: I'm going to ignore that. 

ISellKids: I'm hunting Clem.

A Sim: I'm sorry, what-

ISellKids: she's not supposed to be drinking milk

ISellKids: but I can't find her.

Vilent: have you even tried.

ISellKids: bitch, can you get off my ass for a second.

Louis: lMao

Vilent: I don't want your ass

ISellKids: okay then

A Sim: okay, to sum it up

A Sim: every month

A Sim: these saints that live with us get punished for not getting knocked up.

A Sim: they bleed

A Sim: and bleed

A Sim: and bleed.

A Sim: and they continuously bleed every month until the saint is like

A Sim: "my body is ready, give me a fucking baby"

A Sim: then the sacrificial waterfalls stop and a baby grows

A Sim: then said baby comes out

A Sim: which so happens to open your girls vagina about ten inches

A Sim: then bam

A Sim: you're a dad.

A Sim: then ya girl is back to bleeding

Louis: ya but why do they have to bleed 

Vilent: oh Louis. Louis Louis Louis.

Vilent: we all ask that question.

ISellKids: I remember when Vi first got her period.

Louis: oh god that day was such a mess

Darlin': how did it happen?

Vilent: did you find Clem?

ISellKids: yeah

ISellKids: so, one day Vi comes up to us

ISellKids: she says in the most monotone way; "I think I'm dying and I'm okay with it".

ISellKids: Aasim was like, "what are you talking about."

ISellKids: "I'm bleeding."

ISellKids: "where?"

ISellKids: "out of my fucking vagina you pricks."

Vilent: I still say that.

ISellKids: speaking of this

ISellKids: vi, your getting your period in the next few days

Vilent: are you fucking serious

Louis: ????

Vilent: since Marlon is like, the "leader of the pack" he pretty much knows when we're gonna get our period.

Darlin': my dad does it.

Darlin': he used to buy stuff a day or two before then tell me that I'm gonna get it.

Vilent: I mean, we can tell when it's coming.

Louis: how so?

Darlin': we get cramps and stuff.

Vilent: you know what's worse than sneezing and coughing at the same time?

Darlin': sneezing while you're on your period.

Vilent: yes 

Louis: that is something I do not want to picture.

Vilent: I've heard that having sex while on your period is like, the best

Louis: that's a bit messy

ISellKids: you need to make a little mess to have some fun

Vilent: pretty much.

Louis: let's change the topic.

Vilent: I have the perfect topic.

Vilent: Marlon has a daddy kink

A Sim: woah.

ISellKids: I DO NOT

Vilent: keep telling yourself that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clem and Marlon fluff will be coming back soon.
> 
> Prepare to get diabetes. (Not really cause I suck at fluff LOL)


	13. "Clemie and Marlony"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allahu Akbar has changed Not Clem's bf's name to Clem's bf.
> 
> Marlon: damn, that is pretty scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13! Spoopy time.

Vilent: we need Halloween themed nicknames.

Louis: are we going to be that group of friends?

Vilent: Halloween names.

 **_Vilent_ ** _has changed her name to **Stabby.**_

Louis: it fits, not surprising.

Stabby: ikr

Louis: idk what my name should be.

Louis: Ruby's name is already kinda Halloween like.

Stabby: true.

 **_Louis_ ** _has changed **A Sim's** name to  **Allahu Akbar.**_

Allahu Akbar: fuck you man

 **_Allahu Akbar_ ** _has changed **Louis's** name to  **Not Clem's bf**_

Stabby: wOW

MiBitch: that's just rude lmao

Allahu Akbar: it is true though.

MiBitch: is it? Is it really?

ISellKids: uh, I'm pretty fucking sure it is.

Stabby: lmao

Stabby: I swear Marlon

Stabby: if you and Clem have relating names I'm leaving

ISellKids: pardon me

ISellKids: but i like my name.

Stabby: even better.

Stabby: Mitch how about you?

 **_MiBitch_ ** _has set his nickname to **Allahu Akbar 2**_

Stabby: fits once again.

Allahu Akbar 2: yeah

Allahu Akbar 2: Marlon

Allahu Akbar 2: you open for a poly relationship?

ISellKids: fuck no.

Allahu Akbar 2: what if Brody joined?

ISellKids: fuck no x10

Stabby: Marlon wants Clem for himself.

Darlin': yes.

ISellKids: yes.

Stabby: they both admit it.

Not Clem's bf: that probably just ruined your plans mitch

Allahu Akbar 2: I'm asking for you.

Not Clem's bf: no comment.

ISellKids: best girl needs a name.

Darlin': I got you.

 **_Darlin'_ ** _has changed her name to **Marlon**_

Stabby: .

Marlon: he said I needed a name.

Stabby: you picked that name?

Marlon: excuse you

Marlon: but I love this name.

ISellKids: <<33

Stabby: y'all are cute

Stabby: it's disgusting

ISellKids: admit it, we're the cutest couple.

Stabby: I have admitted it.

LittleRed: Do we all have Halloween names now?

Not Clem's bf: I think so.

Allahu Akbar: what about Brody?

Not Clem's bf: what about Brody?

Not Clem's bf: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Allahu Akbar: can you not.

Brodie: My names good enough.

ISellKids: she does have die in it.

Allahu Akbar: Good enough for me.

Brodie: You ain't good enough for me.

Allahu Akbar: I can and will admit that.

Brodie: wait no-

Brodie: Stop, I was joking

Not Clem's bf: ohlolol?

Allahu Akbar: ohlol- fuck off

Not Clem's bf: so ruuuuude

Not Clem's bf: you're acting so..

Stabby: Clemie and Marlony

Marlon: Clemie?

ISellKids: Marlony?

ISellKids: We're a verb?

ISellKids: Clem did I use that correctly?

Marlon: I think so, I don't know.

LittleRed: I'll pass ya.

Stabby: anyway, yes.

Stabby: you two are so,

Stabby: ya know

Marlon: cute?

ISellKids: charming?

Marlon: nice together?

ISellKids: dying inside?

Marlon: shut up

Marlon: acting excessively cutely and coupley so often that we are practically a way to describe something cute and coupley?

Stabby: yes.

ISellKids: babe you so smart

Marlon: I know <<33

Not Clem's bf: lmao

Stabby: if I go into a room and see you two acting all cutesy, I'm leaving

ISellKids: but you love our relationship

ISellKids: dont try to deny it.

ISellKids: you write fanfiction

Not Clem's bf: don't you vi?

Stabby: is that a SpongeBob reference?

Stabby: that's a SpongeBob reference.

ISellKids: don't change the subject.

_**Allahu Akbar** has changed  **ISellKids** 's name to  **Not Clem's bf**_

Not Clem's bf: excuse me?

Not Clem's bf: wait what

 **_Allahu Akbar_ ** _has changed **Not Clem's bf** 's name to  **Clem's bf**_

Marlon: damn, that is pretty scary

Stabby: PFFT-

Allahu Akbar 2: WOOOOOOW

Clem's bf: lolol

**_Clem's bf has logged off._ **

Not Clem's bf: lmao, I'll go talk to him

Not Clem's bf: this is why I love you.

Marlon: love you too <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' name got changed to Clem's bf and Marlon's got changed to Not Clem's bf.


	14. Father Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LittleRed: Have you seen her dad?
> 
> Clem's bf: ah yes, Father Lee

Not Clem's bf: Louis said he had something to do 

Marlon: alright.

Not Clem's bf: come here

Marlon: I'm already on my way.

Not Clem's bf: Aasim is trying something out and I want to annoy and tease him.

Marlon: what does this have to do with me?

Not Clem's bf: he's less likely to attack me

Marlon: thanks

Clem's bf: but I also wanna hang 

Clem's bf: so come on.

Marlon: uh-huh

**_Not Clem's bf has logged off._ **

**_Stabby has logged on._ **

Stabby: oh, marlon left

Marlon: I am Marlon.

Stabby: sure Clem

Marlon: yes.

Stabby: is Louis still dead?

Marlon: idk probably

**_Clem's bf has logged on._ **

Clem's bf: the King has arrived.

Marlon: where?

Stabby: Clem please

Allahu Akbar 2: I'm willing to see this again.

Stabby: well, it's not gonna happen.

Allahu Akbar 2: I'll entertain myself somehow.

Stabby: with Brody or Ruby?

Brodie: what about Brody?

Allahu Akbar 2: yeah, what about them?

Stabby: Brody isn't up for takes.

Brodie: why isn't Brody up for takes?

Stabby: you have Aasim <3

Brodie: bitch where

Stabby: earlier.

Brodie: understandable

Stabby: so you'll admit that you and Aasim have something going on?

Brodie: if there is, I certainly wasn't told about it.

Allahu Akbar: kill me

Stabby: gladly

Brodie: why

Allahu Akbar: Clem and Marlon are being toxic.

Marlon: T O X I C ?

Stabby: ^^^

Stabby: if anything marlon is the toxic one.

Marlon: hey, fuck you.

Stabby: clem-

Stabby: how could you?

Allahu Akbar: that was Marlon.

Stabby: yes, her name is Marlon.

Allahu Akbar: no, it was actually Marlon.

Allahu Akbar: the blond fucker.

Clem's bf: and you're Pakistan

Allahu Akbar: why are you so damn racist?

Stabby: Louis is dark skinned too

Clem's bf: LIGHT.

Stabby: whatever

Marlon: Clem is african- American.

Stabby: what

Clem's bf: what

Marlon: yeah

**_Little Red has logged on._ **

LittleRed: have her seen her dad?

Clem's bf: ah yes, father Lee

**_Marlon_ ** _has changed **Clem's bf** 's name to  **no.**_

no: oh.

Marlon: it's bothering Marlon.

**_Marlon_ ** _has changed **Not Clem's bf** 's name to  **Clyde**._

**_Marlon_ ** _has changed their nickname to **Bonnie**._

Stabby: what did I say about couple names?

LittleRed: so-

LittleRed: you've seen her adsd, but is surprised about her being African-American?

no: Clem kinda looks tan.

Bonnie: Lee isn't my dad.

no: wait- what???

Bonnie: he's my adoptive father.

no: she never talked about her mom.

no: so, I thought they got a divorce and her mom was white

Stabby: so, you've been an orphan forever?

Bonnie: No..

Bonnie: okay, Clem's done, byee!

**_Bonnie has logged off._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around chapter 15 is when drama starts happening.


	15. Operation: Get Clem Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabby: If I see you and Clem kissing one more time-
> 
> Clyde: you'll write smut?

Stabby: I'm so close to stabbing someone.

no: your name is Stabby.

Stabby: "Bonnie and Clyde"

Stabby: More like Jekyll and Hyde.

Clyde: even better.

Stabby: I remember when our teacher put that on.

Stabby: Sophie, Minerva and I lost our shit

Stabby: the teacher had to pause it.

Clyde: I heard you lose it.

Stabby: yeah, speaking of which

Stabby: if I see you and Clem kissing one more time-

Clyde: you'll write smut?

Stabby: wtf, no

no: you didn't deny that you've written some.

Bonnie: how far did you take it?

Stabby: . . .

Stabby: you have a kid.

Clyde: Boy or girl?

Stabby: girl.

Clyde: Aye.

Bonnie: every guy wants a daughter.

Clyde: they want a mini version of their Queen.

Bonnie: are you trying to apologize for something?

Stabby: wtf?

Clyde: yes and no.

Clyde: I'll apologize for earlier and I also just wanted to say that.

Bonnie: okay, you're forgive.

Clyde: yay, so can I kiss you now?

Bonnie: no.

Clyde: fuckin' hell

no: uh?

Stabby: OOOH

Stabby: Marlon gave Clem a big hicky and people keep pointing it out.

Stabby: this is his punishment.

no: I didn't see a hicky..

Stabby: surprising.

Stabby: it's like, right on her collar bone.

Stabby: Marlon are you actually sorry?

Clyde: uuuh..

Bonnie: ?

Clyde: ...no

Stabby: who's scarier?

Clyde: Clem.

no: Clem is more rude.

Stabby: probably because you deserve it.

no: ow.

Clyde: you're not dating Clem,

no: no shit.

Clyde: you don't know-

Clyde: well, I was in the middle of typing.

Clyde: Clem has that wife/mom look

Clyde: you don't want to piss her off.

Bonnie: but you find it hot.

Clyde: shh.

Stabby: what are you two doing?

Clyde: nothing really.

no: they're laying down together.

Stabby: oh.

LittleRed: HOW SO?

Brodie: ???

no: they're on the same bed?

LittleRed: No!

LittleRed: is she on him??

no: yeah

LittleRed: How is she on him?

no: ugh-

**_no has sent an image to Ericson's Kiddos._ **

LittleRed: A!!!!

Brodie: ! <3 !

no: ew- don't kiss

no: stop-

no: I'm leaving.

Stabby: what happened?

no: making out.

no: so I'm making my way OUT.

LittleRed; but they're so cute together! <3!

Stabby: yeah, but I don't want to watch them.

Allahu Akbar: maybe they're making that kid.

Stabby: OH.

LittleRed: I don't think Lee would be too happy 

Stabby: he'll like the baby

Brodie: hm.

Brodie: I never thought about them actually having a kid.

LittleRed: Awe! The be so cute! Curly brown hair, blue eyes!

LittleRed: Curly blonde hair! Blue eyes!

LittleRed: So many combinations!

Brodie: I'd want to see curly hair.

Stabby: @Marlon

Stabby: @Marlon

Stabby: @Marlon

Clyde: yes??

LittleRed: Vi, what are you doing?

Stabby: impregnate her.

Clyde: sbdkfjid-

Clyde: I'm sorry- what???

Stabby: fucking get her pregnant.

Clyde: why???

Stabby: just fucking cum in her

LittleRed: Excuse me!!!

Stabby: j want to see your child.

Clyde: can't.. you have that.. some website??

Stabby: no those are stupid 

Clyde: um..

Clyde: Alright.

Stabby: PFF-

LittleRed: ARE YOU ACTUALLY-

**_Clyde has logged off._ **

Stabby: Operation get Clem pregnant

Stabby: is a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jekyll and Hyde thing actually happened to me.
> 
> Me and my friends actually lost our shit and the teacher had to pause it.
> 
> It happened last year lolol


	16. They're so in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allahu Akbar: and you can tell how much they love each other.

Allahu Akbar: wait-

Allahu Akbar: is Marlon actually going to impregnate Clem?

Stabby: that's for them to know and for us to find out

Allahu Akbar: name her Estrella, Star or Hope.

Stabby: Estrella?

Allahu Akbar: I'm pretty sure it means Star in Spanish.

Stabby: what about a boy?

Allahu Akbar: idk

Allahu Akbar: Jaime? Damien?

LittleRed: you two are actually serious about this?

Allahu Akbar: I'm offering help, not supporting  or whatever.

Brodie: I'm gonna be the God Mother.

Allahu Akbar: I wanna be the god father.

Stabby: I'm telling him to impregnate her,

Stabby: do I have a saying?

Allahu Akbar: you and Minnie can be the best lesbian aunt's.

Stabby: right..

Stabby: I'mma spoil the fuck out of them.

**_no has logged on._ **

Stabby: Louis can be that musician uncle.

Stabby: not as cool as the "Lesbian Aunt™" tho

no: wait, what's happening

Allahu Akbar: we're talking about Clem and Marlon's unborn child 

no: Child???

Allahu Akbar: Vi said she told Marlon to impregnate Clem, and he said "Alright".

Stabby: having a kid is committing.

LittleRed: They'll have such an adorable family <3!

no: hold- hold on

no: How do you know if he'd even impregnate her???

Stabby: one can dream

no: how do you know if they even WANT a kid? Maybe you're forcing them.

Stabby: do you live under a rock?

no: ?

LittleRed: Marlon said he'd want to have a family with her

no: what makes you think he'd want to right now..?

Allahu Akbar: Why are you so against this? Why are you forcing ideas by saying they don't want one? Maybe they do.

Allahu Akbar: This is their life, if they want a kid, they'd talk about it.

Allahu Akbar: we're talking about the "what ifs".

Allahu Akbar: so don't get too but hurt about it.

Stabby: Christmas is next month

Stabby: you know what that means.

Allahu Akbar: Christmas names?

Stabby: maybe

Stabby: speaking of what ifs

Stabby: what if Clem actually gets pregnant? How would that work out?

Allahu Akbar: I'm not sure.

Allahu Akbar: I know Marlon would do anything and everything for Clem.

Allahu Akbar: how would Lee react?

Stabby: Lee wouldn't be too happy.

Stabby: I wonder how long Clem and Marlon are going to be together.

Stabby: I mean, some people just fall out of love 

Stabby: what if they do that while clem is pregnant?

Allahu Akbar: that wouldn't happen.

Allahu Akbar: Marlon is so in love with her,

Allahu Akbar: and you can tell how much they love each other.

Allahu Akbar: it's not the kissing, hugging and sex that determines it

Allahu Akbar: it's the little things

Allahu Akbar: the way the glance at each other

Allahu Akbar: the way their eyes light up when they walk in

Allahu Akbar: the way they smile at each other.

Allahu Akbar: the only thing I'm afraid of, isn't them breaking up

Allahu Akbar: it's if something bad were to happen, how it would effect the other.

 


	17. Birthday Sex,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabby: hAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Bonnie: the hell went on?

Stabby: hAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Bonnie: aw thanks <33

Stabby: did Marlon say happy birthday?

Bonnie: of course he did 

Stabby: what have you two been doing anyway?

Bonnie: we were just laying down and talking.

Stabby: talking? What about?

Bonnie: the future.

Allahu Akbar: happy birthday Clem

LittleRed: Happy Birthday!

Allahu Akbar 2: happy bday

Brodie: happy birthday!

Bonnie: thanks guys.

Stabby: where's Louis?

Brodie: prob asleep

Brodie: no one wants to stay up late lolol

Stabby: so..

Stabby: what did Marlon give you?

Bonnie: he said he'll give it to me later.

Stabby: ohohoho?

Bonnie: he also said it is actually an object.

Stabby: what about birthday sex?

Bonnie: birthday sex?

Stabby: he gonna smash?

Bonnie: Jesus lolol.

Brodie: cAUSE I MIGHT BE BAD, BUT I'M PERFECTLY GOOD AT IT

Brodie: SEX IN THE AIR, I DON'T CARE, I LOVE THE SMELL OF IT

Brodie: STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES

LittleRed: but chains and whips excite me

Stabby: wOAH THERE

Allahu Akbar: Sex baby,

Allahu Akbar: let's talk about you and me

Allahu Akbar: let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be

Allahu Akbar: let's talk about sex

Allahu Akbar 2: let's talk about sex.

Allahu Akbar: let's talk about sex baby

Brodie: baby, all through the night I'll make love to you, like you want me to

Clyde: and I guess that's just the women in you

Stabby: o-

Brodie: 0.0 

Clyde: that brings out the man in me.

Clyde: I know I can't help myself. You're all in the world to me

Brodie: awe, <3<3

Clyde: It feels like the first time, it feels like the very first time.

Bonnie: Okayyyy! 

Bonnie: lol, that's enooouugh

Clyde: allriiiight <3

Brodie: y'all so cute, I can't even.

Stabby: remember Marlon

Clyde: Hm?

Stabby: Birthday sex.

Clyde: ah, Jesus.

Clyde: sleep.

Stabby: you're no fun, Marlon

Clyde: we're celebrating Clem's birthday later.

**_Clyde has logged off._ **

**_Bonnie has logged off._ **

Allahu Akbar: Psh,

Allahu Akbar: hey vi

Allahu Akbar: remember a while ago I walked into your room to see you aggressively doing fornite dances while Be My Lover was blasting in the background?

Stabby: do you want to die

Allahu Akbar: only if it's your knife penetrating me

Stabby: hold on there

Stabby: I'm gay

Allahu Akbar: I've noticed.

Brodie: my knife can penetrate you

Allahu Akbar: my room 2am

Stabby: why 2?

Allahu Akbar: giving her time to get dolled up

Brodie: I don't want to get dolled up tho

Allahu Akbar: great you're perfect the way you are

Stabby: this is very new and it's making me uncomfortable


	18. Clem's Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabby: this is for troubled youths, if anything you're just a kid with..
> 
> Bonnie: Trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally published this a bit ago thinking it was supposed to be publishing already. Turns out it wasn't.

Stabby: hey Marlon?

Clyde: yeah?

Stabby: what's up with Clem?

Clyde: ..what do you mean?

Stabby: Clem has been a bit down for the last week..

Clyde: that..

Clyde: isn't for me to tell.

Clyde: if and when Clem wants to talk about it, she will..

Stabby: do you know what's wrong?

Clyde: yeah..

**_Bonnie has logged on._ **

Allahu Akbar: hey Clem, you okay?

Bonnie: lol

Bonnie: yeah why?

Clyde: hm

Brodie: you seem a bit down..

Bonnie:..

Bonnie: when I was eight..

Bonnie: something happened.

Allahu Akbar 2: what happened?

Clyde: hey don't force her.

Bonnie: my parents were murdered.

Stabby: woah...

Allahu Akbar: how...?

Bonnie: a shooting..

Bonnie: some group just.. showed up and shot anyone and everyone.

Bonnie: but since the group is some high company or whatever, they bribed their way out of it.

Allahu Akbar: that's fucked up.

Bonnie: I think his name was Carver.

Brodie: like, Carver Washington?

Bonnie: idk.

Bonnie: it was a while ago.

Bonnie: but the 8th is when it happened.

Stabby: how did you get here?

Stabby: this is for troubled youths, if anything you're just a kid with..

Bonnie: Trauma.

Bonnie: idk, a year later, something happened with Lee, then a while later, they decided that me coming here was the best option.

Allahu Akbar 2: what did they exactly say?

LittleRed: Mitch.

Allahu Akbar 2: what, I'd like to know.

Bonnie: They thought that the only way for me to get out of the trauma and nightmares, was coming here.

Brodie: Is it working?

Clyde: if anything, it's just distracting her.

Clyde: I can't say it was the best way to help her.

Brodie: I guess that's thanks to Marlon.

Allahu Akbar: Yeah.

Clyde: what? How?

Stabby: You began getting close to clem

Stabby: So, you're the only thing on her mind.

Stabby: or at least the top priority

LittleRed: You distracted Clem from her trauma.

LittleRed: it's not hitting her as hard.

Bonnie: I'm gonna go lay down.

**_Bonnie has logged off._ **

**_Clyde has logged off._ **

Allahu Akbar: I don't think this mood is salvageable..

Stabby: yeah,

Stabby: honestly, where the fuck is Louis???

Stabby: he doesn't even say happy birthday to clem, he's never in his dorm, he hasn't been to any of the classes, and he isn't even here for clem

Allahu Akbar: idk, just leave him be.

* * *

  ***Private Messages with Violet***

Louis: hey vi..

Louis: can we talk?


	19. I do like her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis: hey vi,
> 
> Louis: can we talk?

Vilent: sure, what's up?

Louis: I know you might be a bit pissed at me since I wasn't on for the last week,

Vilent: yeah, you missed Clem's birthday, then you weren't there to comfort her.

Louis: look, I know..

Louis: it's just... I find it hard being in the chat..

Vilent: why?

Louis: I just..

Louis: don't want to talk to marlon or Clem

Louis: vi, I'm just gonna be honest..

Vilent: okay 

Louis: I really, really like Clem..

Louis: I wasn't doing it to joke around or anything..

Louis: I do like her.

Louis: and it doesn't help that my best friend is dating her, wants to marry her and all that..

Louis: I just don't want to talk to them.

Vilent: oh.. Louis...

Louis: it's just getting harder.

Louis: with break coming up, I don't know what's going to happen..

Louis: but that's all I wanted to say.

Vilent: Louis..

**_Louis has logged off._ **


	20. Getting Festive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stabby has changed her name to Jolly.
> 
> Clyde: that is hilarious.
> 
> (READ THE ENDING NOTES!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending notes are kinda important, please and thanks lol!

Stabby: Christmas is coming.

_**Stabby** has changed her name to  **Jolly.**_

Clyde: that is hilarious.

_**Clyde** has changed  **Jolly** 's name to  **Grinch**._

Grinch: fuck you.

Bonnie: it kinda fits.

Allahu Akbar: yeah, lol.

 **_Grinch_ ** _has changed **Allahu Akbar** 's name to  **Christmas Bada.**_

Clyde: wh a t?

Christmas Bada: I'm going to appreciate this because I know you looked it up.

Grinch: I did actually.

 **_Grinch_ ** _has changed **LittleRed** 's name to  **RedRibbon.**_

Clyde: are we going all out?

Brodie: yeah.

_**Brodie** has changed her name to  **HoHo-ing around.**_

Grinch: lol

Clyde: you really are giving your mom shit for that lolol

HoHo-ing around: yes.

 **_Allahu Akbar 2_ ** _has changed his name to **BombTheHalls.**_

BombTheHalls: perfect.

Grinch: and Louis?

Clyde: I'm not sure on what to give him.

 **_Grinch_ ** _has changed **Clyde** 's name to  **Mr. Clause.**_

Mr. Clause: I thought we weren't doing couple names?

RedRibbon: Oh!

_**RedRibbon** has changed  **Mr. Clause** 's name to  **Jack.**_

Grinch: ugh, not the Titanic. That isn't Christmas.

 **_RedRibbon_ ** _has changed **Bonnie** 's name to  **Sally.**_

RedRibbon: Technically, The Nightmare Before Christmas is also a Christmas movie. 

Sally: smart.

Jack: yeah,

Sally: brb

Grinch: where are you going

Sally: the bathroom.

Grinch: again?

HoHo-ing around: "again"?

Grinch: this is the fourth time she's going today.

RedRibbon: she can just be drinking a lot..

Grinch: yeah I guess.

Jack: does Mitch even celebrate Christmas.

BombTheHalls: Hanukkah. 

Grinch: you're Jewish?

BombTheHalls: well, yeah.

RedRibbon: That's interesting, I never thought you'd be Jewish.

BombTheHalls: we aren't Jewish crazy and stuff. Like Catholics are Christian's but they aren't as holy or whatever.

BombTheHalls: we don't go to church, we just celebrate our religious holidays and live on.

HoHo-ing around: Aasim do you guys have any special holidays?

Christmas Bada: Not like Hanukkah and Kwanzaa.

Christmas: We have festivals for what we believe, but we still celebrate it kinda the same.

RedRibbon: What about Clem?

Sally: I used to celebrate Kwanzaa when I was little.

Grinch: Why used?

Jack: ahem...

Grinch: ooh..

Sally: I haven't talked to Lee about celebrating it again.

Sally: I don't think I want to anytime soon though.

Grinch: Ruby..?

RedRibbon: I'm Christan. But I find most of the stuff in the Bible to be unfair.

BombTheHalls: you've read the Bible?

Hoho-ing around: we have to.

HoHo-ing around: the perks of being Christian.

Grinch: well, aren't we getting very festive this year.

Jack: it's because of Clem.

Sally: maybe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A while ago I said chapter 15 is when the drama will start. It's not fully true, but some people have noticed Louis' change in mood. He got more grouchy and less comedic.
> 
> The last chapter revealed that Louis actually really likes Clem, and he's finding it harder to be in the chat with Clem and Marlon. 
> 
> I'm actually putting a lot of thought into the timing of all the drama. The drama won't start until December. I'm planning on updating once every week until then.
> 
> I've done a lot of "calculating" for the story, lol.
> 
> I never thought I'd actually put so much damn effort into that.
> 
> Then again, this isn't just some story that goes by what ever I do. I kinda bring it to life. When I get my period, Clem gets her period. Whatever the holiday is irl, the holiday is in the story, so stuff like that.
> 
> For now, I'm going to try to put more fun stuff until shit hits the fan lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! c:


	21. Disgrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Bada: SHAZAM

Grinch: why does clem look like shes about to blow her mind up?

Sally: oh, my period is late..

RedRibbon: being sick can set it off.. And you haven't been feeling well, so it is understandable.

Sally: Yeah, I'm not too worried about it anyway.

Sally: my period is always unpredictable.

Grinch: but won't stop kicking down our doors

Sally: I told Marlon that I wasn't bleeding.

Sally: he was like "why would you be?"

Sally: so I said "because my eggs are empty and they are angry, they decided to shred themselves, thus ends up in me bleeding"

Grinch: did Marlon forget about that

Sally: nah, he was doing something at the time.

Christmas Bada: at least you don't have your period though.

Sally: that's true.

Sally: I'll take anything other than bleeding once a month for a week.

Christmas Bada: saints.

Grinch: I like how guys always argue that getting kicked in the dick hurts more than periods and giving birth.

Grinch: I mean, is your urethra opening 10 inches and pushing out a baby? No.

Grinch: do you bleed once a month for seven days because you aren't pregnant? Nah.

Grinch: do you get kicked in the dick? You probably deserved it.

Christmas Bada: honestly, I think most women are better than men.

Christmas Bada: I mean, you give a women your sperm and what does she give you? A baby.

Christmas Bada: you give her a house and she makes it a home.

Christmas Bada: you give her ingredients and she makes a meal.

Grinch: well, we went deep into this.

Christmas Bada: we did grow up with girls

Christmas Bada: @Marlon

Jack: what

Christmas Bada: do girls make most things better

Jack: depending on the girl

Christmas Bada: does Clem make things better

Jack: yes.

Grinch: lmao, no hesitation and answers immediately.

Jack: why would I hesitate when Clem has and still is, making things better.

Grinch: isn't that sickingly sweet.

Jack: you say that everytime 

Grinch: because it's true.

HoHo-ing around: you just love Clem and marlons relationship

Grinch: no denying that

BombTheHalls: I come in and see this.

Jack: speaking of which, is anyone gonna resurrect Louis?

Grinch: resurrect?

Jack: he's been dead for a while.

Grinch: are you sure you aren't the dead one?

Jack: I'm pretty sure I'm still breathing and don't have a bullet hole in my forehead.

Grinch: oddly specific, but alright.

Grinch: who's gonna resurrect him?

Christmas Bada: I'll do it.

Christmas Bada: ahem.

Christmas Bada: SHAZAM

_**no** has logged on._

Christmas Bada: w o a h.

Grinch: wtf lmao

Jack: alrighty then.

no: what?

Jack: nothing lol

Sally: I would've been offended, but that's DC. 

Grinch: two things.

Grinch: DC?

Grinch: and why would you be offended.

Sally: 1) it's a company pretty much.

Sally: 2) Stan Lee died 

Grinch: who's Stan Lee.

 **_Sally_ ** _has kicked **Grinch** from the chat._

Sally: disgrace.


	22. Hypothetically Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoHo-ing around: AASIM
> 
> HoHo-ing around: YOU FUCKING BITCH SLUT

Jack: I will say that she deserved that.

Sally: obviously.

no: I was summoned.

Jack: yes, welcome.

no: thx ig

Sally: Marlon you're coming to my house right?

Jack: I should be yeah

Christmas Bada: oh?

Sally: Marlon is spending the holiday with Lee and I

Christmas Bada: that's nice.

Christmas Bada: Brody insisted on coming with me.

Jack: really?

HoHo-ing around: you're going with Clem, I might as well spend it with someone else too.

RedRibbon: Mitch might as well come with me 

BombTheHalls: don't sound too excited.

RedRibbon: Sh.

BombTheHalls: alright.

no: what did I miss

HoHo-ing around: we have Christmas names, but other than that, nothing.

Christmas Bada: other than Clem and Marlon acting even worse 

no: ew.

Jack: hey, we aren't acting worse.

Christmas Bada: oh, I just thought of something.

Jack: what?

Christmas Bada: okay, so, hypothetically speaking,

Christmas Bada: Clem, if Marlon were to cheat on you,

Christmas Bada: and you two broke up.

Christmas Bada: how would this work out?

Sally: first off I fucking hope Marlon isn't cheating on me.

Jack: nO I'm not

Jack: why would I????

Sally: secondly, as I would rather not think about it, but if we were to break up, I don't think we'd be talking much.

HoHo-ing around: Aasim, you fucking bitch slut.

Christmas Bada: what if Clem and Louis got together?

HoHo-ing around: AASIM

HoHo-ing around: YOU FUCKING BITCH SLUT

Jack: uh, well

Jack: not gonna happen?

Jack: cause Clem and I aren't gonna break up?

Jack: cause I'm not cheating on Clem?

Christmas Bada: if it were to?

Jack: it's not going to.

Christmas Bada: how would you react?

Jack: I won't react because it isn't going to happen.

Jack: but I'd be fucking pissed.

HoHo-ing around: AASIMYOUFUCKINGBITCHSLUT

HoHo-ing around: STOP TAINTING THEIR MINDS.

Christmas Bada: I'm asking because I'm purely curious and slightly concerned.

HoHo-ing around: yeah, well there isn't anything to be concerned about.

HoHo-ing around: now you probably just depressed them.

Sally: I'm always depressed.

Jack: stop.

HoHo-ing around: this isn't foreshadowing anything.

Jack: what

HoHo-ing around: what

HoHo-ing around: anyway

HoHo-ing around: Clem and Marlon are gonna have kids, they're gonna get married, and die together.

Jack: well aren't you planning my life.

HoHo-ing around: I made your life worthwhile when I got you and Clem together.

Jack: okay, that's true.

 


	23. Competition for Cutest Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack: what crack are you on to ACTUALLY think you're gonna be the cutest couple?

RedRibbon: everyone have a good holiday?

HoHo-ing around: Define good.

RedRibbon: Enjoyable.

HoHo-ing around: then yes 

HoHo-ing around: I love Aasim's family.

Christmas Bada: That's a first.

Christmas Bada: They love you too.

HoHo-ing around: Hey Marlon.

Jack: yeah

HoHo-ing around: you and Clem have competition for the cutest couple at Ericson's Boarding School.

Sally: wait what.

 **_Sally_ ** _has added **Grinch** to the chat._

Grinch: wat.

HoHo-ing around: Aasim and I are together.

Jack: what crack are you on to ACTUALLY think you're gonna be the cutest couple?

HoHo-ing around: damn you're right.

Jack: you've said it yourself multiple times now.

HoHo-ing around: yea, i get you.

RedRibbon: Mitch and I are dating.

BombTheHalls: we are?

BombTheHalls: oh yeah, sorry. 

Grinch: Good luck with that dreamboat.

BombTheHalls: Rubs, a word?

 **_BombTheHalls_ ** _has logged off._

 **_RedRibbon_ ** _has logged off._

HoHo-ing around: that's a match I never thought I'd see.

Jack: well, other than the last month, no one guessed you'd get with Aasim.

Christmas Bada: As Louis has said multiple times;

Christmas Bada: I'm into redheads.

HoHo-ing around: ;)

Christmas Bada: ;)

Jack: gross.

Grinch: cute gross or ew gross?

Jack: ew

HoHo-ing around: biased ass hypocrite.

Jack: that's my name.

Grinch: Clem, you feeling okay?

Sally: yeah, why

Grinch: oh, I dunno 

Grinch: maybe because I just witnessed you throw up?

Sally: I'm sick.

Grinch: we can tell.

Jack: babe, come over for cuddles.

Sally: I don't wanna get up 

Jack: babe, I'll come over for cuddles.

Grinch: lmao

HoHo-ing around: gross.

Jack: slut up slut.

Jack: you made this.

HoHo-ing around: True.

* * *

***Private message with Ruby***

MiBitch: what kind of crack are you on???

LittleRed: I panicked.

MiBitch: so you said we are together because you panicked??

LittleRed: I know, I'm sorry 

LittleRed: it's just..

LittleRed: Brody's been all over Aasim..

LittleRed: ever since Clem and Mar got together.

LittleRed: and I really like Aasim.

MiBitch: jesus.

MiBitch: look rubs,

MiBitch: I'll go along with everything FOR NOW. But sooner or later you need to tell Aasim.

LittleRed: I'd prefer later..

MiBitch: alright..

 


	24. Relationship Goals™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Bada: speaking of which, what is our favorite couple doing?
> 
> Jack: we're in the bathroom.

Jack: I still find it hard to believe that Ruby and Mitch are dating.

BombTheHalls: expect the unexpected.

Grinch: wouldn't that make it expected though?

no: if anything, I thought Brody and Mitch would be together.

no: or even Ruby and Brody.

HoHo-ing around: don't bring me into your lesbian fantasies.

no: damn, 

HoHo-ing around: stick to Vi and Minnie.

Grinch: about that...

HoHo-ing around: Nooo.

Grinch: Minnie..

Grinch: broke up with me.

HoHo-ing around: OMG

HoHo-ing around: you two are relationship goals though!

Jack: that is now a lie 

Jack: no offense.

Grinch: No, I fully agree with you.

Grinch: Clem and Marlon are where it's at.

Jack: yep.

HoHo-ing around: Aasim?

Christmas Bada: no offense Bab, but I agree.

HoHo-ing around: Understandable. Very understandable.

Christmas Bada: Like, no offense, but they're literally the best couple.

Christmas Bada: speaking of which, what is our favorite couple doing?

Jack: we're in the bathroom.

HoHo-ing around: wha-

Grinch: excuse?

Jack: she's throwing up.

RedRibbon: hm.

Grinch: Rip Clem.

HoHo-ing around: why haven't we heard anything about you two?

Jack: who? Us?

HoHo-ing around: yeah.

Jack: well, we've been busy and two other couples have been revealed.

HoHo-ing around: alright, but you two are Relationship Goals™

Jack: lol, ik

Jack: I'll keep you posted 

HoHo-ing around: text more.

Jack: alright.

HoHo-ing around: Hell yeah.

HoHo-ing around: you're welcome bitches.

Grinch: th an ks

RedRibbon: Marlon, feel like letting me steal Clem?

Jack: no.

RedRibbon: oh.

Grinch: that's Marlon for ya.

Grinch: possessive as always.

Jack: yes and no.

Jack: Clem says she feels like dying.

RedRibbon: I can help.

Jack: come here then.

**_RedRibbon has logged off._ **

**_Jack has logged off._ **

Grinch: oh.

no: you're all alone.

no: no one here besides you

no: but you gotta have friends-

**_Grinch has logged off._ **

no: no one here besides me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 25 is gonna drop something huge and it leads up to the peak of the story. I'll try and post it asap for the sake of it lmao.


	25. Operation: Success!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack: Are you breaking up with me?

HoHo-ing around: did everyone die?

**_Grinch has logged on._ **

Grinch: Ruby is with Marlon and Clem.

HoHo-ing around: oh, why?

Grinch: she said she can "help" Clem.

HoHo-ing around: help how?

Grinch: idk.

**_Sally has logged on._ **

**_RedRibbon has logged on._ **

Grinch: speak of the angel.

Sally: bitch-

Grinch: wow.

Sally: am with Marlon.

Grinch: understandable.

RedRibbon: Check back with me in a few minutes.

Sally: Alright.

Grinch: what did you do?

RedRibbon: Nothing too major.

RedRibbon: We need everyone on though.

HoHo-ing around: I'll get Aasim.

RedRibbon: Mitch?

BombTheHalls: lurking.

Christmas Bada: alright, I'm here, what's up?

RedRibbon: we need to wait though, but it's good news.

**_Jack has logged on._ **

Jack: where's Louis?

no: I've been here.

RedRibbon: alright, everyone is here.

Sally: So it would seem.

HoHo-ing around: .

BombTheHalls: ..

Grinch: there isn't anything to talk about.

Jack: oh.

BombTheHalls: oh.

Christmas Bada: oh.

no: oh.

RedRibbon: Oh dear.

Grinch: Jesus Christ.

Jack: Make it count.

Jack: play it straight.

Jack: Don't look back don't hesitate when you go

Jack: B

BombTheHalls: I

Christmas Bada: G

no: T

Jack: I

BombTheHalls: M

Christmas Bada: E

Grinch: I can't play it straight though.

Grinch: I'm lesbian.

no: I thought you were American.

Sally: Ruby.

RedRibbon: Yes?

Sally: Yes.

RedRibbon: Both yes?

Sally: Triple Yes.

no: what is this secretive conversation?

Sally: how do I even say this?

Grinch: you can be blunt.

Jack: Clem, are you okay?

Sally: Define okay.

Jack: Um..

Jack: Well, steady breathing, not panicking, 

Jack: Clem, where are you?

Jack: I can practically feel your anxiety.

Jack: Babe?

Sally: Uh. 

Sally: Well... It mainly affects Marlon..

RedRibbon: Just say it hun,

Christmas Bada: what's going on?

HoHo-ing around: OMG

HoHo-ing around: YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP ARE YOU???!

Grinch: WHAT

Jack: Clem, come on, lolol..

Jack: Clem?

Jack: Clementine?

Grinch: Full name, oh just god.

no: um.

HoHo-ing around: CLEM PLEASE

RedRibbon: This is hard to say, give her a moment.

Jack: Are you breaking up with me?

Grinch: I can literally feel all these damn emotions and I'm not even near you two.

Grinch: Come on, we don't need the best fucking couple breaking up.

Grinch: That would cause so much damn drama.

HoHo-ing around: Clemmm!

Christmas Bada: Hold on, give Clem a minute.

BombTheHalls: why are you all panicking?

HoHo-ing around: READ THE MESSAGES.

Christmas Bada: Babs, you needa calm down, okay?

Sally: No.

HoHo-ing around: NO?

Sally: I'm not breaking up with Marlon.

Jack: oh thank God.

Sally: why would I?

Sally: I literally love him more than life itself.

Grinch: aw..

HoHo-ing around: That's so sweet.

Christmas Bada: Wait,

Christmas Bada: then what is going to affect Marlon?

Sally: Um, babe? 

Sally: how would you feel about adding another person to love?

Grinch: VSKDJBD

Jack: As in... Boyfriend...?

Jack: Or...?

Sally: I'm pregnant.

HoHo-ing around: OH MY GOD-

Jack: Pregnant..?

no: pregnant?

Jack: Baby pregnant?

Sally: Yes..

Jack: As in a child in you? 

Sally: Yes, 

Jack: Pregnant as in you are currently having a child growing inside of you?

Sally: Yeah.

Jack: Where are you?

Sally: um.. the.. bathroom?

**_Jack has logged off._ **

RedRibbon: Oh?

Grinch: He took me seriously..

Grinch: Marlon took me seriously...

Grinch: oh my GOD MARLON TOOK ME SERIOUSLY

Christmas Bada: Silently hoping Marlon is over the moon.

Grinch: I swear to God if he leaves her-

HoHo-ing around: OH MY GOD

HoHo-ing around: Marlon is happy.

HoHo-ing around: He is so fucking happy,

HoHo-ing around: I'm gonna cry!

 **_Grinch_ ** _has changed the name of the chat to **Clem's Pregnant.**_

Christmas Bada: How do you know?

HoHo-ing around: I saw him practically run over to Clem and spin her around.

Grinch: Aw.

**_Jack has logged on._ **

Christmas Bada: Happy Marlon?

Jack: You bet your fucking ass I am.

Grinch: Are you like, legitimately serious?

Sally: I'm pregnant.

Grinch: Is it Marlon's?

Christmas Bada: No, it's Louis',

Christmas Bada: Of course it's fucking Marlon's.

Sally: I'm loyal excuse you.

Grinch: I know lol.

**_no has left the chat._ **

Christmas Bada: oof.

Grinch: There it is, the first time someone has said oof.

Jack: That isn't fucking worth celebrating.

Jack: Clem is pregnant

Grinch: lol, we know Marlon.

Grinch: Name it Nina lolol

Jack: Nina?

Grinch: Or Kim.

Jack: Clem, do you think it's a girl?

Sally: I'm not sure.

RedRibbon: I'm excited!

RedRibbon: We get to see different combinations of their features.

Grinch: Cute ass children.

Jack: Geez... Lolol


	26. Goes Without Saying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Bada: not too late for an abortion.
> 
> Jack: Excuse me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been forever since I updated this oof

Grinch: Christmas is in a few days.

Jack: yeah.

Grinch: how long until you know what you're having?

RedRibbon: At least a month.

Christmas Bada: not too far.

HoHo-ing around: You're gonna be having a summer baby.

Jack: yeah.

HoHo-ing around: OH,

HoHo-ing around: I totally forgot to ask,

HoHo-ing around: How did Lee take it with Clem being pregnant?

Jack: We haven't told him yet.

Jack: I've been telling her to say it before he knows something's up, but Clem wants to tell him on Christmas.

Grinch: probably to lessen the fact that Lee will kill you.

Jack: Psh, won't happen.

BombTheHalls: Are you sure?

BombTheHalls: Lee wasn't exactly happy about you two dating.

Jack: He was happy. 

Jack: but not happy about his "little girl growing up".

Grinch: yeah, his little girl is definitely grown up now.

Jack: maybe he will kill me.

**_Sally has logged on._ **

Sally: 1, he won't.

Sally: 2, if he does I'll kill myself.

Grinch: let's not re-enact Romeo and Juliet, okay?

Sally: I never liked that story 

Grinch: well, yeah.

HoHo-ing around: I don't either.

HoHo-ing around: Just think about it,

HoHo-ing around: Two people fell in love only to find out they're not allowed to be in love because of their families and are forced apart.

HoHo-ing around: One fakes to be dead, her star-crossed lover finds out she "died" and kills himself.

HoHo-ing around: She wakes up and finds him dead, then she kills herself.

HoHo-ing around: Not exactly the best best time story.

Jack: why is Clem crying

Grinch: oh jeez.

Jack: oh-

RedRibbon: Did I forget to mention that pregnant women are very sensitive? 

Jack: Slightly, yes 

Grinch: blame the hormones.

Christmas Bada: not too late for an abortion.

Jack: Excuse me?

Grinch: hEs just joking.

Grinch: right?

Christmas Bada: Yes, I apologize.

RedRibbon: Abortion isn't an option at this time,

RedRibbon: she's almost a month pregnant. She's going to start showing soon too.

RedRibbon: Although, just because an abortion isn't an option, doesn't mean other things can't happen.

Jack: Like what?

RedRibbon: She could have a miscarriage, the baby can be prematur and die, the baby can be still born, and the worst of all, she can die while giving birth.

Grinch: that's...

 

Jack: I'm.. gonna go comfort Clem..

**_Jack has logged off._ **

HoHo-ing around: Aasim? Can you come here..?

**_HoHo-ing around has logged off._ **

Christmas Bada: yeah..

**_Christmas Bada has logged off._ **

Grinch: Jesus..

RedRibbon: The truth is the most painful thing.

Grinch: we could've gone the entire pregnancy without hearing that.

RedRibbon: That's true.

RedRibbon: But if one of those things happened, and we didn't know, it would've hit everyone, especially Marlon.

RedRibbon: At the very least, we're prepared for the worst..

Grinch: Life is so depressing.

Grinch: No one wants Clem to die 

RedRibbon: That goes without saying..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame excuse of a chapter. 
> 
> It's getting busier and I'm having a hard time putting the ideas into words. Especially since I can't actually bring up the ideas I have, they're later in the story.
> 
> Anyway, I was told you only tag the "end game ship" even though it isn't on the rules (or whatever) and literally everyone else does the same thing. 
> 
> This is back, so, yeah.


	27. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack: mry crisis

HoHo-ing around: Merry Christmas!

Grinch: merry Christmas

BombTheHalls: happy Hanukkah

Jack: mry crisis

Grinch: Speaking of crisis, how did Lee take the news?

Jack: Well, I'm sleeping on the couch 

HoHo-ing around: So not too good.

Jack: Nope.

Jack: he warmed up after a few hours but I said I was just gonna sleep on the couch.

**_Sally has logged on._ **

Sally: don't be dramatic.

Sally: Lee wasn't too happy about it at first but was happy.

Sally: He said, and I quote, "wait a few years for the next kid, please".

Christmas Bada: I thought Lee would've been more upset about it.

Sally: No, Lee is a pretty chill guy unless something happens.

Grinch: She can prove it.

Sally: Very much so, yes.

RedRibbon: Have you decided on any names yet?

Sally: That is what we're going to talk about in a bit.

Jack: Wish me luck.

Grinch: Do you want a boy? 

Sally: Marlon wants a girl.

Grinch: and what do you want?

Sally: I don't care either way.

Sally: I know that I'll still love them either way.

Grinch: Oh, Marlon,

Jack: yeah?

Grinch: Let's say that you have a boy,

Jack: Yes,

Grinch: He turns out to be trans and gay, how would you react?

Jack: M to F?

Grinch: yeah.

Jack: Then they're my daughter.

Grinch: what if you have a son who's gay?

Jack: I don't have to worry about a teenager getting knocked up 

Grinch: Ironic you say that.

Jack: shush

Grinch: Your daughter being a lesbian?

Jack: less babies.

Grinch: your daughter being a slut?

Jack: what daughter

Grinch: lMao

Sally: Okay, that's too far.

Sally: Slap her.

Jack: Yes ma'am.

HoHo-ing around: Seems like Marlon doesn't care if his son turns out to be transgender or gay

Jack: as long as he doesn't have cancer or something I don't care what he is. Or they, or she??

Grinch: what if your kid is asexual?

Jack: No grandkids for me.

Grinch: You can have more than one you know

Sally: Okay, hold on just a damn second,

Sally: Let's let this fucking baby be born BEFORE we talk about a second one, okay??

Grinch: Oh yeah,

Grinch: Rip your vagina.

Sally: it definitely will be ripping.

Christmas Bada: Marlon is to blame on that one.

Grinch: I didn't think he'd actually take me seriously,

Jack: okay, I didn't listen to your suggestion,

Jack: it

Jack: just sorta happened?

Grinch: so it was an accident?

Jack: That's too far.

Grinch: I don't hear a no?

Jack: 50/50

Jack: okay, let's not talk about how or why Clem became to be pregnant, okay?

HoHo-ing around: Aw, Marlon's getting flustered

Jack: fuck you.

**_Jack has logged off._ **

Grinch: lmao

Grinch: Clem, what would you do if your kid was any of those?

Sally: Nothing much, I guess.

Sally: if that's how they want to be then that's them.

Sally: they may be my kid but I don't fully control how they view themselves.

Sally: I need to go talk to Marlon.

Sally: baby stuff.

Grinch: good luck.

**_Sally has logged off._ **

Grinch: Clem seems more mature now.

RedRibbon: Well, she is pregnant.

Christmas Bada: Yep.

HoHo-ing around: Not to mention that she has to take care of herself not only for her, but the baby.

HoHo-ing around: She just has to be more mature.

Grinch: damn marlon, making Clem be more mature 

HoHo-ing around: Both of them are more mature.

Christmas Bada: they're serious about this, huh?

RedRibbon: Yeah..

Grinch: I can't wait for a wedding invitation

Grinch: wait

Grinch: WHEN are they going to get married??

Grinch: I mean, we're leaving school soon and that baby is coming after we leave.

HoHo-ing around: Maybe after the baby is born?

HoHo-ing around: They have to worry about the baby right now, they'll worry about the marriage after.

Grinch: Wouldn't it be easier to get married before the baby is born?

Grinch: even if it's some small wedding?

HoHo-ing around: Maybe.

HoHo-ing around: but it's not up to us to decide

HoHo-ing around: It's when Marlon proposes, if he will any time soon.

HoHo-ing around: Which I doubt.

Grinch: why's that?

HoHo-ing around: I mean.

Christmas Bada: They have to worry about their health and the baby.

HoHo-ing around: Yes, thanks Babs

Christmas Bada: you're welcome <3

Grinch: ew

Grinch: forgot you two are dating.

Christmas Bada: Yeah, love you too Vi.

Grinch: Merry Christmas.

 


	28. The Old Us is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grinch: I'm suffering because I'm not pregnant.
> 
> Sally: haha
> 
> Grinch: fuck you
> 
> Jack: no stop

HoHo-ing around: how's the New Year going for everyone?

Grinch: I'm suffering because I'm not pregnant.

Sally: haha

Grinch: fuck you

Jack: no stop

Grinch: and since Clem is preg, Marlon is 3x protective

Jack: get someone pregnant and you'll know how I feel.

Grinch: that is physically impossible for me.

Jack: then I guess you won't know how I feel.

Grinch: yes, I feel so horrible for not knowing how you feel.

Jack: take it as a good thing.

Grinch: I already do.

HoHo-ing around: since like, it's not Christmas we should change our names back.

Grinch: later, not feeling it now.

HoHo-ing around: I guess having a period does change a person

Grinch: I won't feel the amount if pain Clem will in six months.

Sally: let's not remind me, hm?

RedRibbon: oh yeah, you're three months pregnant.

Sally: Just about.

RedRibbon: When are you going to find out their gender?

Sally: I'm not sure.

Sally: I want to wait, but Marlon is eager to find out.

Grinch: That's understandable.

_**Jack has changed his name to ISellKids.** _

_**ISellKids has changed Sally's name to Darlin'** _

_**ISellKids has changed Grinch's name to Vilent** _

_**ISellKids has changed RedRibbon's name to LittleRed** _

_**ISellKids has changed Christmas Bada's name to A Sim.** _

_**ISellKids has changed BombTheHalls's name to forgot.** _

Vilent: lmao rip 

forgot: it's MiBitch you bitch.

_**ISellKids has changed forgot's name to MiBitch you bitch.** _

MiBitch you bitch: whatever.

Darlin': I guess the old us is back?

Vilent: oh yeah,

Vilent: ever since Clem said she was preg we haven't been, ya know, joking around as much.

HoHo-ing around: that's cause the author doesn't know what the fuck to write.

Vilent: what.

HoHo-ing around: Marlon you forgot to change my name.

ISellKids: what was your name again

HoHo-ing around: Brodie.

ISellKids: I got it.

**_ISellKids has changed HoHo-ing around's name to Brodie_ **

**_ISellKids changed Darlin''s name to IHasKid_ **

Vilent: what did I fucking say about couple names.

Brodie: It fits tho

Vilent: true, just keep it.

IHasKid: I won't object.

ISellKids: good, I was going to keep it anyway.

Vilent: the name or the kid?

ISellKids: both.

IHasKid: I fucking hope the kid.

Vilent: lmao

Vilent: get Clem pregnant only to make her have an abortion later.

ISellKids: I wouldn't do that.

Vilent: for money, yes.

ISellKids: no.

Vilent: riiiight.

A Sim: what happened to Louis?

Vilent: what

A Sim: Louis? What happened to him?


	29. Hi, Welcome to Chilli's but Jericho Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY.
> 
> This has spoilers and shit for a game. If you haven't played Detroit, you should. If you don't want to play and want to watch someone then do so before you read this. If you equally don't give a fuck, continue reading lmao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I had the chance of naming the 28th chapter something beautiful but I missed it.

Vilent: I wish someone can fall into my life the way Markus fell into Jericho.

Brodie: That's pretty much how clem got here though.

Vilent: True.

A Sim: can we talk about how he just randomly fucking fell from the gods?

Vilent: lmao

A Sim: just, everyone's doing their own thing and they hear two loud ass fucking bangs and Simon goes ahead and pulls "hi welcome to chilli's" but Jericho version.

ISellKids: I love Connor.

IHasKids: Me too.

Brodie: Can we agree that Connor is the best boy to exist?

Brodie: Say I if you agree.

ISellKids: I

A Sim: I

IHasKids: I

Brodie: I

Vilent: I

Brodie: it's settled.

ISellKids: CLEM.

ISellKids: IF WE HAVE A BOY CAN WE NAME HIM CONNOR?!

Vilent: fUCKING YES

IHasKids: IF we have a boy.

ISellKids: tHATS A YES

Vilent: "Connor Bryan Everett"

Vilent: "Nina Everett"

Vilent: "Kim Everett"

IHasKids: just the thought of three kids gives me a headache.

ISellKids: I'm calling Lee. We're booking an appointment.

_**ISellKids has logged off.** _

Vilent: it better be a boy.

IHasKids: what happened to having girls?

Vilent: Detroit happened.

Brodie: Understandable.

Vilent: TWENTY EIGHT STABWOUNDS 


	30. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilent: I FUCKING CAN'T
> 
> Vilent: I'M DECEASED

ISellKids: fck I'm crfong

Vilent: why

IHasKid: Ultrasound.

ISellKids: IT'S MY BSBY LOOK SY NY SON

Brodie: awe lol

Brodie: wait, son?

IHasKid: It's a boy. c:

Vilent: ksksnskKJDJSKSJ

Vilent: NAME NOW.

IHasKid: Connor.

Vilent: YES.

Brodie: That's the best news I've heard in days.

IHasKid: marlon is like, dead, the doctor just keeps laughing at him.

Vilent: I fucking would too.

Brodie: What about his last name?

IHasKid: Everett.

Brodie: What about Marlon's last name?

IHasKid: That's for later.

Vilent: ya, too far in the future.

IHasKid: I at least want to get married before he's five.

Vilent: That's far.

IHasKid: Well, we don't have money for a wedding.

IHasKid: huh.

IHasKid: this is the first time I'm thinking about marriage.

Brodie: y'all are two cute, I can't.

IHasKids: lol.

**_Vilent has added no to the chat._ **

Vilent: LOUIS

no: yes?

Vilent: CLEM'S HSVNG A BOY

no: she is?

Vilent: YES

no: what is she naming it?

IHasKid: Connor, since Marlon wanted to name him that.

no: what about his middle name

IHasKid: We haven't decided yet.

Brodie: Clem, do you want to get married?

IHasKid: Of course I do.

Vilent: oh god-

Brodie: To and only Marlon?

IHasKid: To and only Marlon.

IHasKid: I love Marlon.

IHasKid: He made my life better.

IHasKid: He's giving me something to live for.

Vilent: shit I'm cronf.

ISellKids: clem..

ISellKids: You know, before I met you, my life was pretty boring.

ISellKids: no offense to anyone here.

ISellKids: Same people and normal personalities.

ISellKids: then you just..

ISellKids: Fall into our lives and suddenly the whole world is bright.

Vilent: oh my fucking god

Vilent: please propose.

ISellKids: I never thought I'd have someone who'd love me unconditionally, and I didn't think I'd love someone else.

ISellKids: and now we're starting a family, and just..

ISellKids: Clementine,

ISellKids: I really, really fucking love you.

IHasKid: im crying on my god.

IHasKid: I love you too. I really do 

Vilent: I FUCKING CAN'T

Vilent: I'M DECEASED

* * *

BaLouga: clem can we talk

Queen Clem: Sure what's up?

BaLouga: okay..

BaLouga: this is getting harder to keep in the more you keep talking about marrying Marlon, your baby, and all that..

BaLouga: Clem, I really, really like you 

BaLouga: I really love you.

BaLouga: and it just.. hurts seeing you and Marlon so.. just together..

BaLouga: sorry.

**_BaLouga has logged off._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time that these two have actually, seriously said "I Love You". c:

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this lololol


End file.
